Ichigo's AU Adventures
by RukiaGallega
Summary: Basado en los capítulos 287 y 304 del anime. Ichigo tendrá una serie de extraños sueños que lo llevarán a correr las más absurdas aventuras de su vida.
1. Ave Caesar morituri te salutan

N.A: Una absurda idea que se me ocurrió gracias a los capítulos 287 y 304 del anime. Personalmente, están entre mis favoritos, me reí muchísimo con ellos. El otro día estaba aburrida y no sé cómo pero se me ocurrió hacer diferentes versiones de mundos alternos siguiendo el patrón de esos dos capítulos. Para resumir, en este fic me voy a dedicar a torturar a nuestro querido Ichigo. No es que me caiga mal, pero es que es tan divertido verlo en situaciones absurdas :3

**Primer sueño: _Ave Caesar morituri te salutam_**

Ichigo Kurosaki se despertó lentamente, parpadeando varias veces bajo un brillante sol. Se levantó, frotándose los ojos para sacudirse los restos de sueño de encima. Pero cuando su visión se aclaró...

-Oh, no... Otra vez no...

No era la primera vez que se despertaba en un lugar extraño vestido con ropas extrañas, pero eso no quitaba que fuera un incordio. De hecho, lo hacía peor porque sabía que, fuera lo que fuera ese sueño, iba a pasarlo mal.

Ichigo se puso de pie y observó su entorno. Estaba en lo que parecía la ladera de una colina, a los pies de la cual se alzaba una ciudad enorme, de aspecto majestuoso y edificios blancos. Ichigo miró hacia abajo y vio que iba vestido con una especie de túnica corta de algún material áspero y de mala calidad, además de estar cubierto de varios vendajes.

Ichigo se frotó la nuca. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

-¡Ichigus!

El chico se dio la vuelta. Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier lugar.

-¡Rukia!

-¡¿Pero que haces ahí parado, idiota?- Le gritó la chica, lanzándole un puñetazo- ¡Date prisa y escóndete o nos descubrirán!

-¿Pero qué dem...?- Intentó preguntar Ichigo, pero Rukia lo cortó arrastrándolo hacia un bosquecillo cercano. Ocultos entre los árboles, estaban Ishida, Orihime, Renji y Chad, todos vestidos con el mismo tipo de túnica basta y con numerosos vendajes cubriendo sus cuerpos.

-Lo he encontrado- anunció Rukia, tirándolo al frente con un rudo empujón.

-Ya era hora- se quejó Renji.- ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido, Ichigus?

Ichigo contestó con un gruñido, frotándose su dolorida espalda. Espera un momento... ¿"Ichigus"?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar nada Ishida añadió:

-Eres un descuidado, Ichigus. ¿Y si nos hubieran encontrado por tu culpa, eh?

-¿Encontrado? ¿Quién?- Preguntó Ichigo molesto. Iba a ignorar lo del nombre porque no era la primera vez que se lo cambiaban, pero odiaba cuando todo el mundo actuaba como si estuviera pasando algo importante que se suponía que debía saber cuando en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Sus amigos se le quedaron mirando con cara rara.

-¿Cómo que quién, idiota?- Rukia fue la primera en romper el silencio.- ¿Es que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

-¿Estás bien, Ichigus?- Preguntó Inoue claramente preocupada.

-¡Me refiero a los guardias, obviamente!- Exclamó Ishida en ese tono tan irritante de "mira que eres tonto". Ichigo sintió una vena palpitar en su frente y reprimió las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

Justo en ese momento, una enorme, pesada red cayó sobre ellos. Los chicos lanzaron exclamaciones de sorpresa e intentaron liberarse, pero fue inútil.

-Así que intentando escapar, ¿eh?- Dijo una voz burlona.

Al momento siguiente, el claro era invadido por varios hombres que parecían sacados de una película de romanos. Ichigo se las arregló para levantar la mirada y ver a través de la red. Lo que vio le hizo sentirse como si le hubieran dado un mazazo en la cabeza.

-¡¿Grimmjow!

En efecto, sus captores eran ni más ni menos que Grimmjow y su Fracción, vestidos como legionarios romanos y sin los restos de sus máscaras. El Espada se acercó y pateó a Ichigo en las costillas.

-¡Silencio, escoria! Tienes suerte de que me hayan ordenado traeros de vuelta vivos- compuso una sonrisa sádica y añadió:- Aunque eso no significa que no pueda azotaros hasta arrancaros la piel si no os comportáis.

Ichigo apretó la mandíbula. No estaban armados y apenas podían moverse. No les quedaba otra que obedecer. De momento.

Los subordinados de Grimmjow los ataron y los arrastraron de vuelta a la ciudad. Atravesaron calles secundarias hasta llegar salir a una amplia avenida en la que se levantaba un enorme edificio de forma elíptica. Ichigo se habría parado a admirarlo de no ser por los continuos empujones de sus captores que lo obligaban a avanzar. Los condujeron a una puerta lateral y poco después eran arrojados sin contemplaciones a una oscura celda.

Ichigo se frotó la espalda. Como siguiera así, iba a acabar con serios problemas vertebrales.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto?- Preguntó a nadie en particular.

-¿No es evidente?- Replicó Ishida.- Otra vez nos han cogido. Y yo que creía que esta vez podríamos escapar...

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera preguntar algo más, la puerta de la celda se abrió una vez más.

-¡Ichigus!- Llamó Grimmjow con una sonrisa cruel.- Es tu turno. Sal.

Antes de salir de la celda, Ichigo vio que sus amigos lo miraban como si fueran a ejecutarlo.

Grimmjow lo condujo a empujones por estrechos y oscuros corredores hasta una pequeña sala con armas y armaduras. Cogió una espada cualquiera de un estante, una gladius como las que usaban los antiguos romanos, y se la lanzó, al tiempo que uno de sus subordinados abría una puerta que parecía dar al exterior.

-¡Vamos, a fuera!- Le gritó, mientras lo empujaba al otro lado de la puerta antes de cerrarla.

Ichigo parpadeó ante la brillante luz del sol. Cuando se adaptó a la claridad, vio que se encontraba en un estadio ovalado rodeado de gradas llenas hasta los topes de gente conversando animadamete. Y para su inmenso horror, el palco de honor estaba ocupado por nada más y nada menos que Sosuke Aizen, vestido con túnica y un manto púrpura, y con una corona de hojas de laurel de oro en la cabeza. No muy lejos, Gin Ichimaru se puso en pie y, con la sonrisa más siniestra que Ichigo había visto en su vida, anunció:

-Hoy, asistiremos a la muy esperada lucha entre dos de nuestros mejores gladiadores, Ichigus- señaló a Ichigo y la multitud vitoreó- y Kenpachus- la multitud vitoreó aún más fuerte y el horror de Ichigo se multiplicó por cien. Al otro lado del anfiteatro, gladius en mano, estaba Kenpachi Zaraki sonriendo como un niño el día de su cumpleaños.

-¡Que empiece el duelo!- Gritó Ichimaru. Sin esperar un segundo más, Kenpachi se lanzó hacia Ichigo.

El pobre chaval apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Se lanzó a un lado, evitando por poco ser cortado a la mitad, e intentó ponerse en pie antes de que Kenpachi lo atacara de nuevo. Durante los siguiente quince o veinte minutos, Ichigo evitó como buenamente pudo los ataques de su desquiciado oponente ante el creciente entusiasmo del público. Hasta que...

-Oh, maldición- masculló Ichigo. Su espalda acababa de chocar contra la pared. No tenía a donde correr. Kenpachi se acercó riendo diabólicamente. Ichigo levantó su espada para parar la estocada, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que le arrancó el arma de las manos. Kenpachi levantó su gladius una vez más, y lo único que pudo hacer Ichigo, incapaz de moverse o defenderse, era ver cómo el golpe final se acercaba...

[…]

-¡Despierta, Ken-chan!

Kenpachi Zaraki, capitán de la decimoprimera división del Gotei 13, lanzó un gruñido y abrió los ojos, incapaz de ignorar la aguda voz y los insistentes tirones de su inquieta teniente.

-Yachiru...- Gruñó. La traviesa niña de pelo rosa sonrió y dio saltitos de alegría.

-¡Yupi, Ken-chan se despertó!

El capitán volvió a gruñir, incorporándose a medias.

-¿Por qué me has despertado? Estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso...

-¿Ah, si?- Yachiru se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, desconcertada porque Ken-chan parecía molesto con ella por haberlo despertado.- ¿Y de qué iba?

Una sonrisa diabólica asomó en los labios del capitán.

-Soñé que peleaba otra vez con Ichigo...

-¡Yay!- Lo interrumpió Yachiru, recobrando su entusiasmo.- ¡Entonces el sueño de Ken-chan se va a hacer realidad!- Zaraki la miró un tanto confuso y su teniente explicó:- Por eso te quería despertar, para decirte que Ichi va a venir a pasar un par de días en la Sociedad de Almas. Debe de estar a punto de llegar. ¡Vamos a saludarlo!

La sonrisa diabólica de Kenpachi se hizo aún más grande. En un solo movimiento, cogió su zanpakuto y se puso en pie. Yachiru saltó a su hombro y el capitán salió a toda velocidad rumbo al Senkaimon, sonriendo salvajemente en anticipación ante la pelea que le esperaba.

Pero afortunadamente para nuestro querido Ichigo, de alguna forma Kenpachi y Yachiru se las arreglaron para perderse apenas diez minutos después de salir de su división. Para cuando encontraron el camino correcto, hacía ya dos días que Ichigo había vuelto a su casa.

* * *

><p><span>Shinigami Cup:<span>

Ishida: Hoy, vamos a hablar de la antigua Roma _(la pantalla a su espalda se enciende para mostrar la imagen de una loba con dos bebés)_. Según la leyenda, Roma fue fundada por Rómulo y Remo en el año 753 antes de Cristo. Tuvo varios tipos de gobierno, siendo primero una monarquía, luego una república y más tarde se convirtió en un imperio. Atravesó varias crisis a lo largo de su historia, hasta la división del imperio en el año 395. El Imperio Romano de Occidente duró sólo hasta el 476, marcando el inicio de la Edad Media, mientras que el Imperio Romano de Oriente sobrevivió hasta la caída de Constantinopla en 1453.

Ichigo: ¿Por qué explicas todo esto? Si alguien quiere saber más cosas, que busque en internet que para eso está.

Ishida: _(ignorándolo y siguiendo con su explicación)_ El Coliseo Romano, o Anfiteatro Flavio, se construyó en el siglo I, durante el Imperio, y es uno de los monumentos más importantes de la antigüedad clásica. En él se llevaban a cabo luchas de gladiadores y fieras para divertir al pueblo.

Ichigo: _(murmurando)_ Seguro que a Kenpachi le hubiera encantado.

Ishida: Antes de comenzar a pelear, los gladiadores saludaban al emperador diciendo "ave Caesar morituri te salutam", que en latín significa...

Ichigo: _(con cara de "oh, eso yo lo sé")_ ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Significa "las aves del César morirán por falta de salud".

Ishida: _(cabreado)_ ¡Cómo va a ser eso, pedazo de burro! ¡Significa "hola César, los que van a morir te saludan"! ¡Si no lo sabes, no digas nada, estúpido!

Ichigo: Bueno, bueno. Un error lo tiene cualquiera. Al menos yo no me pongo a soltar rollos que he sacado de Wikipedia.

Ishida: _(sonrojándose y ajustándose las gafas para intentar disimularlo)_ Cállate. Sólo quería dar algunas explicaciones. Si tu prefieres seguir siendo un ignorante, no tienes por qué estar aquí.

Ichigo: _(Con una vena palpitando en su frente)_ ¿Cómo me has llamado, cuatro ojos?

_(En ese momento, un enorme reiatsu hace temblar la habitación)_

Ichigo: ¡Oh, no! ¡Es Kenpachi otra vez!

Ishida: ¡Rápido, escondámonos!

_(Ishida levanta una trampilla en el suelo y los dos chicos se lanzan dentro. La trampilla se cierra automáticamente antes de que Kenpachi, con Yachiru al hombro, entre precipitadamente. Se para en el medio de la habitación y mira a su alrededor)_

Kenpachi: ¡Ichigo! ¡Sé que estás por aquí! ¡Sal y lucha conmigo!

Yachiru: _(señalando al lado opuesto por el que entraron) _¡Por ahí, Ken-chan! ¡Vamos por ahí!

_(Kenpachi le hace caso y ambos se precipitan fuera de la habitación. Ichigo e Ishida suspiran de alivio... O lo hubieran hecho de no estar ocupados gritando. Resulta que la trampilla bajo la que se escondieron ocultaba un profundo agujero. Un **muy** profundo agujero)._

* * *

><p>N.A: Sé que la pelea fue bastante corta, pero es que no se me da bien describir batallas. La explicación de Ishida está, de verdad, sacada de Wikipedia. Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco la "traducción" de Ichigo (la saqué de una anécdota que me contaron, pero no sé a quién se le ocurrió).<p>

Próximo capítulo: "¡Al abordaje!" ¿Quién no ha visto Piratas del Caribe?


	2. ¡Al abordaje!

N.A: He aquí el segundo capítulo. Pensaba hacerlo de 1500 o 2000 palabras más o menos y publicarlo antes, pero me entusiasmé con la historia y me acabaron saliendo más de 4500 (O.O). Así que si sigo haciendo capítulos así de largos supongo que tardaré al menos una semana en publicarlos, o algo más. Pero por ahora, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. Gracias a pbdbgt, chik-yinyang, elenita-chan y Hady-Chan por comentar. Espero que os guste este tanto o más que el anterior.

Sueño 2: ¡Al abordaje!

Ichigo Kurosaki se despertó sintiendo como si el mundo a su alrededor se balanceara de un lado a otro. Intentó levantarse, pero...

-¡Auch!

Un repentino bandazo lo tiró de donde estaba acostado, e Ichigo se encontró de pronto de bruces en el suelo. Se irguió frotándose su dolorida cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación de suelo, techo y paredes de madera, repleta de hamacas, en una de las cuales había estado tumbado, y olía a brea y salitre. Entonces Ichigo se dio cuenta de que iba vestido con pantalones marrones, gastada camisa de mangas abombadas y botas de cuero.

-Ya estamos...

Ichigo se levantó, apoyándose en la pared para no caer por el continuo balanceo, y se dirigió a la estrecha escalera que parecía ser le única salida de la habitación. Al llegar arriba, se encontró con una puerta. La abrió.

Y se encontró con que estaba a bordo de un barco antiguo. Las velas del único mástil se hinchaban por un suave viento y la madera bajo sus pies crujía levemente. Hacía calor y el sol brillaba sobre un cielo sin nubes y el tranquilo mar que reflejaba su profundo azul.

Ichigo giró sobre sus talones. Igual si bajaba y volvía a dormirse despertaría de ese sueño.

Demasiado tarde.

-¡Ichigo!

El chico reprimió un suspiro y se dio la vuelta. Automáticamente recibió un puñetazo.

-¡Idiota! ¿Se puede saber qué hacías echándote la siesta con todo el trabajo que tenemos?- Antes de que pudiera replicar, una menuda chica de pelo negro le lanzó un paño y un cubo lleno de agua.- ¡Ponte a fregar el suelo ahora mismo! ¡Y que quede bien limpio!

Sabiendo que discutir con Rukia no era bueno para su salud, Ichigo se resignó a hacer lo que le mandaba.

Cuando la chica se hubo alejado, Ichigo observó a su alrededor con más atención. Vio a Chad y a Renji, de rodillas en el suelo y sin camisa, también fregando el barco; manejando el timón estaba el tío de gafas de la tienda de Urahara (Tessai, si Ichigo no recordaba mal); aquel crío repelente, Jinta, estaba encaramado en el mástil, vigilando el horizonte; Rukia se había puesto a coser una especie de manta negra, y Uryu estaba apoyado sobre la barandilla del barco, parecía mirar al mar. Viendo que era el único que no estaba ocupado, Ichigo decidió dirigirse a él.

-Oye, Ishida, ¿dónde se supone que estamos?

-¿No es obvio? En un barco.- La voz del quincy sonaba rara. Ichigo decidió ignorar su respuesta al ver lo pálido que estaba.

-¿Estás bien?

-No... Me mareo en los barcos...- Uryu se inclinó un poco más hacia delante cuando una arcada le hizo estremecerse.

-¡Listo!- Les llegó la voz de Rukia desde el otro lado del navío.- Renji, Sado, ayudadme a poner esto en su sitio.

Los dos chicos dejaron su tarea de fregar el suelo y ayudaron a Rukia a izar la manta, que resultó ser en realidad una bandera, e Ichigo vio con los ojos muy abiertos como, poco después, se agitaba al viento un pedazo de tela negra con la cara de un conejo sobre dos tibias cruzadas.

-No está mal, ¿eh?- Comentó Rukia muy orgullosa. Ella, Renji y Chad se habían acercado a donde estaban Ichigo y Uryu para admirar el resultado de su trabajo.

Nadie le contestó. Ninguno quería arriesgarse a recibir una paliza.

-Espera un momento... ¿Somos piratas?- Preguntó Ichigo.

-¡Desde luego!- Exclamó Rukia.

-Deberías saberlo ya- gruñó Ishida aún pálido.- Estás a bordo del barco pirata _La Perla Gris_.

-¡La comida ya está!- Sonó de pronto una animada voz. Al segundo siguiente, Orihime apareció llevando una olla que dejó en una pequeña mesa al lado de ellos. Detrás de ella, Ururu sostenía una pila de platos y algunas cucharas.- ¡Buen apetito!- Con esto, la chica levantó la tapa, dejando salir un denso humo oscuro de extraño olor, y se puso a servir el rancho. El resto de la tripulación se puso pálida al ver el potaje verdoso que había en la olla. Uryu volvió a inclinarse sobre la barandilla.

-Oh, Ishida-kun, ¿te encuentras mal?- Preguntó Orihime preocupada- ¿Quieres que te haga mi sopa especial de judías dulces y pollo? ¡Seguro que te hará sentir mejor!

Ishida pasó de estar blanco a ponerse verde y pareció estar a punto de desmallarse.

-¡Oh, realmente pareces enfermo! Ven, te examinaré en la enfermería.

-¿Pero no eras la cocinera, Inoue?- Intervino Ichigo, apartando el plato que Orihime le había pasado. Había estado examinado el potaje y después de ver cómo cambiaba de un líquido denso a una especie de limo gelatinoso no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea comerlo.

-Si, pero también soy la médica- Orihime se quitó su mandil manchado de harina, aceite y salsas de extraños colores y le dio la vuelta ante de volver a ponérselo. Por el otro lado estaba totalmente cubierto de salpicaduras de sangre. La chica sacó lo que parecía un instrumento de tortura de un bolsillo.- Bien, vamos a examinar a Ishida-kun.

Afortunadamente para el quincy, una voz harto conocida intervino.

-¡Atención tripulación!

Ichigo volvió la mirada hacia los dos personajes que acababan de salir del camarote del capitán, y sintió como si su mandíbula fuera a desencajarse.

-¡¿Urahara? ¡¿Yoruichi?

En efecto, eran los dos excapitanes quienes habían llegado, pero no era eso lo que sorprendió a Ichigo, sino su aspecto. Yoruichi se veía bastante normal, vestía ceñidos pantalones, botas de caña alta y un chaleco que dejaba poco a la imaginación, todo en cuero negro, pero en cuanto a Urahara...

Llevaba el mismo tipo de ropas piratas que los demás, si, pero eso no era todo. Su pelo estaba trenzado en rastras, adornado con toda clase de abalorios y sujeto hacia atrás con un pañuelo rojo; se había dejado crecer bigote y se había hecho dos largas y finas trenzas en la perilla. Y pese al sombrero de tres puntas a rayas blancas y verdes que le ensombrecía el rostro, podía ver que sus párpados estaban delineados con una excesiva cantidad de sombra de ojos.

-Es "capitán Urahara"- Lo corrigió Kisuke, acercándose seguido de Yoruichi. Lanzó una mirada al grupo allí congregado.- Bien, ya estamos todos. Sentaos, sentaos- hizo un amplio gesto, señalando los taburetes que había esparcidos por la cubierta con ademanes amanerados (bueno, más que de costumbre).

La tripulación se sentó con nerviosa expectación. Ichigo simplemente se dejó caer en un taburete.

-Señoras y señores- comenzó Kisuke pomposamente-, les he reunido aquí para comunicarles el propósito de nuestra travesía- sacó de algún lugar un rollo de papel y lo desplegó.- Vamos a emprender la búsqueda del legendario tesoro mágico perdido y nunca encontrado de la Isla de la Calavera: ¡el Cristal de Nieve!

Un "oooohhhh" de asombro se extendió por la tripulación. Ichigo suprimió un bufido de exasperación.

-Para hallar el susodicho legendario tesoro mágico perdido y nunca encontrado de la Isla de la Calavera, primero tenemos que llegar a la Isla de la Calavera- mostró el rollo de papel, que tenía el mapa de lo que parecía, en efecto, una isla con forma de calavera,- puesto que tras interminables noches de meditación y reflexión, he deducido que el legendario tesoro mágico perdido y nunca encontrado de la Isla de la Calavera ha de hallarse en la Isla de la Calavera, porque sino no se llamaría "legendario tesoro mágico perdido y nunca encontrado de la Isla de la Calavera".

La tripulación lanzó otro "oooohhhh", esta vez de admiración ante la agudeza de su líder. Ichigo se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Tras llegar a la ya mencionada Isla de la Calavera, entraremos en la Bahía de los Naufragios- señaló un estrecho brazo de agua repleto de puntiagudas rocas entre lo que serían los dientes- y desembarcaremos en la Playa de los Ahogados En lo Más Profundo del Océano- señaló un pequeño arenal al fondo de la Bahía, y siguió el curso de una sinuosa línea mientras explicaba:- Luego, seguiremos el Sendero del Hombre Muerto, giraremos a la derecha en el Árbol del Ahorcado, atravesaremos el Río de Los Lamentos por el Puente del Decapitado, nos adentraremos en el Bosque de las Almas en Pena, seguiremos todo recto hasta el Cadáver de un Tío que No Está Vivo, donde cogeremos el tercer camino a la derecha, que asciende por la ladera de la Colina del Nefasto Destino, y pasaremos por el Desfiladero de las Cabezas Aplastadas para llegar a la última etapa de nuestro viaje, un lugar tan peligroso y lleno de trampas que nunca nadie que haya entrado ha salido vivo para desvelar sus secretos.

Kisuke hizo una pausa teatral para causar mayor efecto (y recuperar el aliento después de su perorata), mientras la tripulación contenía la respiración expectante e Ichigo se rascaba la cabeza.

-Entraremos en la Cueva del Conejo Sonriente.

Un jadeo de sorpresa se extendió por la tripulación. Ichigo se cayó de su asiento.

-¡Barco a la vista!- Gritó de pronto Jinta desde su puesto de vigía.

La tripulación miró hacia donde señalaba. Un enorme navío avanzaba a toda vela hacia ellos. Urahara miró a través de su catalejo y lanzó una maldición.

-¡Es _El Hollow Errante_!

La tripulación lanzó exclamaciones de horror, agitación y terror.

-¿Eh?- Ichigo, para no variar, no se estaba enterando de nada.- ¿_El Hollow Errante_?

_-_Si- Intervino Uryu, sintiéndose al parecer un poco mejor ahora.- Es el barco del capitán Sosuke Aizen, el más temible corsario a las órdenes de la corona inglesa. Ha hundido cientos de barcos piratas a lo largo de los siete mares.

En ese momento, sonó un estruendo y el agua a unos cuantos metros de _La Perla Gris_ se alzó por el impacto de una bala perdida.

-¡Rápido, marineros de agua dulce, a los cañones!

-Pero Kisuke- lo cortó Yoruichi-, no nos quedan balas.

-Bueno, entonces cargad los cañones con cualquier cosa que encontréis.

-Pero es que tampoco tenemos cañones. Tuvimos que venderlos para comprar ron.

-Ah, bueno, si era para comprar ron entonces...

-¡Espera, espera, espera!- intervino Ichigo.- ¡¿Por qué vendisteis los cañones! ¡Se puede prescindir del ron, pero necesitamos con qué defendernos!

-¿Prescindir del ron?- Kisuke lo miró como si hubiera perdido un tornillo.- Imposible, la tripulación se amotinaría.

-¡Nosotros somos la tripulación!- Gritó Ichigo señalándose a él mismo y a los otros chicos.- ¡Y ninguno bebemos alcohol!

Fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a replicar Urahara, fue interrumpido por una bala que pasó silbando por encima de sus cabezas antes de estrellarse contra el mástil.

-¡Evacuad el barco!- Gritó Kisuke.

La tripulación se precipitó hacia los botes, y justo cuando subía el último marinero (Ichigo, obviamente), un balazo atravesó a _La Perla Gris_ de lado a lado.

Poco después, el navío se hundía e Ichigo y sus amigos remaban lo más rápido que podían para escapar de los cañonazos del _Hollow Errante_. Una bala cayó cerca de los botes, y las frágiles embarcaciones volcaron, mandando a sus ocupantes a las agitadas aguas...

Ichigo se despertó en una playa de arena blanca. Cuando recordó lo que había pasado, maldijo por lo bajo. ¿No podía simplemente despertarse y acabar con todo eso?

Miró a su alrededor. Al menos, el resto de la tripulación parecía estar bien, podía verlos a todos esparcidos a su alrededor por la playa, recuperando poco a poco la consciencia.

-Chicos, ¿estáis todos bien?- Preguntó Ichigo. Los demás le respondieron entre gemidos de dolor.

-¡Buenas noticias, tripulación!- Se oyó la voz entusiasmada de Kisuke Urahara.- Resulta que hemos llegado a nuestro destino. ¡Bienvenidos a la Isla de la Calavera!

Ichigo se fijó un poco más en lo que le rodeaba. El mar frente a él era una estrecha bahía con algunas rocas sobresaliendo del agua. No parecía tan peligrosa como en el mapa, pero igual era por su punto de vista.

-Segunda de abordo Shihoin, asegúrese de que están todos bien, debemos ponernos en marcha lo antes posible- decía Kisuke en esos momentos. Y así, unos veinte minutos después, se encontraban caminando por lo que Urahara presentó teatralmente como el Sendero del Hombre Muerto.

Ichigo miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. La verdad, esa isla parecía sacada de algún anuncio de viajes. La temperatura era cálida, pero agradable, y el paisaje propio de una isla paradisíaca. Nadie diría que era una isla llena de peligros con tesoro oculto incluido.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a una encrucijada con una palmera no muy grande en el medio. Si Ichigo estaba esperando encontrarse con un árbol enorme (un roble, tal vez), del que pendía un cadáver, se llevó una decepción. El Árbol del Ahorcado era aquella menuda palmera; la razón de su nombre, que alguien muy aburrido había pasado el tiempo jugando al ahorcado, y el tronco estaba cubierto de monicreques y letras al azar. Fuera quien fuera el que trataba de adivinar las palabras, era realmente malo en ese juego.

Giraron a la derecha, y en poco más de diez minutos atravesaban un regato de como medio metro de ancho (el Río de los Lamentos) sobre el que había tendida una tabla de madera (el Puente del Decapitado), y se adentraron bajo la agradable sombra de unos cuantos árboles (el Bosque de las Almas en Pena). Algo más adelante, llegaron a otra encrucijada, esta vez con una piedra informe en el medio.

-¡El Cadáver de un Tío que No Está Vivo!- Anunció Urahara.

-¿Y dónde se supone que está el cadáver?- Preguntó Ichigo.

-Pues ahí, ¿no lo ves?

-¡Eso es una roca!

-Pero tiene forma de cadáver.

-... Si tú lo dices.

Siguiente parada: la Colina del Nefasto Destino (porqué tenía ese nombre ni siquiera Kisuke lo sabía, ya que era un montículo de no más de quinientos metros de altura y suaves laderas).

Fue mientras cruzaban el Desfiladero de las Cabezas Aplastadas (un tramo del camino particularmente estrecho, limitado a un lado por la ladera de la Colina y por el otro, por un precipicio de unos dos metros de altura) cuando Ichigo preguntó lo que llevaba un rato molestándolo.

-Oye, Urahara...

-Es "capitán Urahara".

-Lo que sea. ¿Por qué en este sitio todo tiene nombres tan macabros? No parece que sea tan peligroso después de todo...

-¡Pero es una isla pirata!- Replicó Kisuke como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.- Tiene que tener buenos nombres piratas.

Ichigo prefirió no seguir con la discusión.

Al fin, tras mucho caminar, llegaron a la última parte de su viaje. La famosa y terrible Cueva del Conejo Sonriente. Ahora sí, Ichigo tuvo que admitir que le daba escalofríos. La entrada era ovalada, con dos largas brechas a cada extremo en la parte superior; dos largas estalactitas daban la impresión de ser ojos que los vigilaban, y un pequeño montón de piedras en la entrada parecía el hocico si mirabas el conjunto de lejos. Ichigo suprimió un escalofrío. La cueva le recordaba inquietantemente a los ridículos dibujos de cierta shinigami enana.

-Bien, señoras y señores, aquí estamos. Dentro de esta cueva, se encuentra legendario tesoro mágico perdido y nunca encontrado de la Isla de la Calavera, el Cristal de Nieve. Ahora, uno de vosotros entrará primero para realizar una exploración inicial. ¿Algún voluntario?

Se hizo el silencio. Cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación se lanzaron miradas incómodas, hasta que...

-¿Y por que no va el cabeza de zanahoria?- Propuso Jinta.

-Sí, que vaya Ichigo- lo apoyó Rukia.

-Desde luego, parece ser el trabajo apropiado para Kurosaki- comentó Uryu.

-¡Eso!- Exclamó Orihime alegremente.- ¡Kurosaki-kun es tan valiente!

-Tampoco es que le vaya a pasar algo, por muchas palizas que reciba nunca se muere- añadió Renji.

-Hmm- asintió Chad.

-¡Hecho! Señor Kurosaki, ha sido elegido voluntario para entrar en la cueva y buscar el Cristal de Nieve- anunció Kisuke.

-¡Espera, eso no funciona así!- Gritó Ichigo.- ¡No puedes "elegir a alguien voluntario", tiene que presentarse uno mismo!

-Ah, bueno, entonces gracias por presentarse voluntario, señor Kurosaki.

-¡Pero si no lo he hecho!

Kisuke lo ignoró.

-Segunda de abordo Shihoin, ¿sería tan amable de atar al señor Kurosaki?

-¡Claro!- Asintió Yoruichi alegremente. Había sacado una larga cuerda de Dios sabe dónde y ahora se dirigía a Ichigo, quien la miró con suspicacia.- Te voy a atar esta cuerda a la cintura, así si te pierdes o tienes algún problema sólo tienes que tirar de ella; nosotros estaremos sosteniendo el otro extremo, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Ichigo se relajó un poco. Al menos eso le daba cierta seguridad.

Con la cuerda ya firmemente atada al cuerpo y antorcha en mano, Ichigo se encontró frente a la entrada de la cueva, con Urahara a su lado dándole instrucciones.

-Intenta seguir todo recto, si el camino se divide, coge el que parezca que desciende, si no sabes cuál elegir, coge el de la izquierda...

-¿Por qué el de la izquierda?

-Bueno, si prefieres el de la derecha, pues el de la derecha.

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que no sabes a dónde de tengo que ir?

-No hombre, no... Es sólo que no sé que camino tienes que coger- Ichigo le lanzó una mirada envenenada y Kisuke se apresuró a añadir.- ¡Oh, casi olvidaba lo más importante! Asegúrate de activar el mayor número de trampas posibles.

-¿Eh? ¿No tendría que evitarlas?

-Desde luego que no. Si las activas todas, cuando nosotros entremos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por ellas.

-¡¿Y si alguna me mata qué, eh?

-Oh, esperemos que no pase eso, sería muy inconveniente. A no ser claro que sea la última trampa, claro está. Si es la última, puedes dejar que te mate, no hay problema.

-¡Ánimo, Kurosaki-kun!- Exclamó Orihime.

-¡Confiamos en ti, Ichigo!- La secundó Rukia.

-Procura no morirte, Kurosaki- dijo Uryu.

-Buena suerte, Ichigo- añadió Renji. Chad asintió.

-Eso, no te sientas presionado. Si te mueres, tampoco es que vayamos a preocuparnos- dijo Jinta.

-¡Cierto!- Todos los demás asintieron.

Ichigo sintió una vena palpitar en su frente. "La madre que los parió a todos" maldijo para sí. Inspiró profundamente y entró en la cueva.

Caminó un buen rato sin ningún incidente. El ambiente era húmedo, el silencio total y la oscuridad se cerraba a su alrededor, fuera del alcance de la vacilante luz de la antorcha. Pasó de largo algunos pasadizos laterales, siguiendo todo recto. En dos ocasiones el camino se dividió, e Ichigo cogió el de la izquierda.

Comenzaba a cansarse de la monótona caminata cuando las cosas se precipitaron.

Empezó con una porción de suelo que se hundió bajo su pie. Ichigo miró hacia abajo sorprendido, pero un silbido en algún lugar a su izquierda le hizo reaccionar. Se echó hacia delante un segundo antes de que un hacha enorme lo cortara por la mitad.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse de su sorpresa, las paredes a ambos lados de la gruta se abrieron para mostrar largas filas de ballestas. Ichigo lanzó un grito y salió corriendo, cientos de saetas rozándole la espalda. Y cuando creía que ya se había acabado, tropezó con una palanca. Oyó el chirrido de una compuerta al abrirse a lo lejos y segundos después una roca que le doblaba la altura rodaba en su dirección.

Ichigo gritó y corrió otra vez, pero la roca se le acercaba cada vez más y más. Entonces, sintió de nuevo su pie hundirse y un foso se abrió a sus pies. De alguna forma, Ichigo consiguió saltarlo a tiempo y la roca cayó en el agujero, pero el pobre chaval tropezó y se precipitó por una empinada cuesta, por la que rodó hasta caer de bruces en una superficie húmeda. Se levantó lentamente frotándose los riñones, todo su cuerpo dolorido. Su mano rozó la cuerda de seguridad atada a su cintura, y descubrió con horror que se había roto.

-Genial- masculló. Las paredes de la caverna en la que se encontraba le devolvieron el eco de sus palabras.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que, pese a que había perdido la antorcha, podía ver sin problemas. Ichigo se dirigió a la estrecha abertura por la que entraba la luz...

Abrió la boca, maravillado. Se encontraba en una enorme caverna repleta de tesoros. Un agujero en el techo dejaba entrar la luz del sol, que arrancaba intensos destellos de los montículos de oro, plata y piedras preciosas allí reunidos. Y en el centro de la caverna, sobre un pedestal de piedra, había un pequeño cofre de plata labrada.

Ichigo supuso que el cofre contenía el Cristal de Nieve y caminó entre las pilas de tesoros con cuidado de no tocar nada. Llegó hasta el objeto sin incidentes y lo observó atentamente. No parecía haber ninguna trampa a su alrededor. Lo cogió con cuidado y...

Nada. No pasó nada. Ni hachas, ni flechas, ni piedras gigantes viniendo de todas direcciones. Nada.

Ichigo suspiró aliviado y se dio la vuelta para marcharse con el cofre bajo el brazo.

Pero entonces tropezó con una pequeña piedra y cayó de bruces. Al intentar agarrarse a algo, tiró un pesado jarrón de cristal y gemas, que rodó hasta una esquina, con tan mala suerte que presionó una palanca cerca de la pared. La caverna entera empezó a temblar.

Ichigo lanzó una exclamación al darse cuenta de que la cueva estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre su cabeza y salió corriendo, sujetando aún el cofre. Rocas y tierra caían por todos lados, pero él siguió corriendo todo lo rápido que podía. Divisó una luz a lo lejos y aceleró. Se lanzó fuera de la cueva en el mismo momento en que ésta se derrumbaba, enormes piedras bloqueando la entrada.

-¡Ichigo!- Lo llamaron varias voces a la vez.

Dicho chico se puso en pie frotándose su dolorida espalda (lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre), y vio que el resto de la tripulación de _La Perla Gris_ estaba allí, sonriéndole.

-¡Sabía que estarías bien, Kurosaki-kun!- Exclamó Orihime.

-Buen trabajo, Ichigo- dijo Rukia.

-No ha ido tan mal, tratándose de ti- comentó Uryu.

-Nada mal, al menos ha vuelto de una pieza- añadió Renji.

-Nos alegramos de verte, Ichigo- dijo Chad.

-¡Increíble! ¡No se ha muerto!- Exclamó Jinta algo decepcionado.

-Bien hecho, señor Kurosaki- lo felicitó Urahara.- ¿Podría mostrarnos el Cristal de Nieve?

Ichigo asintió. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, se sentía orgulloso de haber encontrada el tesoro mágico perdido y nunca encontrado de la Isla de la Calavera, y de haber salido vivo para contarlo.

Examinó el cofre y descubrió que uno de los grabados era un botón oculto. Lo presionó y...

Una luz cegadora le atravesó los ojos, casi quemándole las retinas, y un agudo pitido empezó a oírse, tan fuerte que pensó que le iba a reventar los tímpanos...

[...]

Una luz intensa se colaba a través de sus párpados cerrados, y un persistente pitido le taladraba los oídos.

Yuzu Kurosaki abrió los ojos, incapaz de ignorar la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas entrecerradas y la aguda alarma de su despertador. Lo apagó y se levantó estirándose. En la cama de al lado, Karin murmuró algo en sueños, se dio la vuelta y continuó durmiendo. Yuzu se puso su bata y salió del dormitorio dando un gran bostezo.

Tras una visita al baño, fue a la cocina y empezó a hacer el desayuno. Estaba acabando, cuando oyó la tan familiar serie de gritos y golpes que acompañaban el despertar de su hermano mayor. Segundos más tarde, su padre bajó las escaleras precipitadamente y se tiró a los pies del póster de Masaki, llorando.

-¡Mamá, nuestro hijo ha vuelto a pegarme!- Sollozó.

-Oh, cállate. Eso te pasa por intentar despertarlo siempre a golpes- gruñó Karin, saltando los escalones de dos en dos y sentándose a la mesa.

Poco después, Ichigo se les unió. Esquivó una patada de su padre, que se estampó contra la pared, y se dejó caer en una silla con un parco "buenos días".

Viendo a su hermano, Yuzu no pudo evitar recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido esa noche (causado quizás porque antes de irse a dormir había visto en la televisión la primera película de "Piratas del Caribe", la mejor de toda la saga, en su humilde opinión), y dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Ichigo la oyó y levantó la mirada.

-¿A qué viene esa risita?- Preguntó.

-Oh, no es nada, onii-chan- contestó Yuzu con una sonrisa.- Sólo estaba pensando que te sentaría bien un disfraz de pirata.

Ichigo parpadeó sorprendido, para luego encogerse de hombros y centrarse en su desayuno.

* * *

><p><span>Shinigami Cup<span>:

Ishida: Hoy, vamos a hablar de los piratas _(la pantalla a su espalda se enciende para mostrar la bandera pirata con el conejo y las dos tibias cruzadas de "__La Perla Gris"__)_. La piratería se hizo especialmente abundante tras el descubrimiento de América, sobretodo en el Mar del Caribe, donde las numerosas islas les ofrecían refugio y podían asaltar los barcos que hacían la Ruta de las Indias entre América y España para robar sus mercancías. El símbolo clásico de la piratería es el Jolly Roger, una calavera sobre dos sables cruzados con un fondo negro. Algunos piratas famosos fueron Edward Teach, más conocido como Barbanegra, Jeireddín Barbarroja, Henry Morgan, Anne Bonny, Mary Read y Bartholomew Roberts. Los corsarios eran piratas con "patente de corso", una licencia para robar y saquear exclusiva de Inglaterra y Francia, y eran tratados como soldados; el más famoso fue Francis Drake.

Ichigo: ¿Otra vez plagiando a Wikipedia, Ishida?

Ishida: _(ignorándolo)_ El Romanticismo en el siglo XIX popularizó una imagen idealizada de la figura del pirata como sujeto libre de toda atadura. Un buen ejemplo es la "Canción del Pirata" de José de Espronceda o "La isla del tesoro" de Robert Louis Stevenson. Otros ejemplos de piratas en la ficción son "Sandokán", de Emilio Salgari, el capitán Garfio en "Peter Pan", de J. M. Barrie, el manga "One Piece" de Eiichiro Oda y la saga de películas "Piratas del Caribe", de Walt Disney Pictures, en la cual está inspirada la historia de hoy.

Ichigo: Oye, Ishida, ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué hacías en un barco si te mareas tanto?

Ishida: _(poniéndose rojo y ajustándose las gafas)_ Pues...

_(En ese momento, se oye a alguien gritar "¡ahí están, a por ellos!" y todos los Espada, vestidos de piratas, aparecen en escena y se abalanzan sobre los dos chicos, que echan a correr sin perder un segundo. Los Espada los persiguen y el escenario queda vacío)._

* * *

><p>N.A: ¿Quién más quiere ver a Urahara disfrazado de Jack Sparrow? ;)<p>

Otra vez, la información de la Copa Shinigami está sacada de Wikipedia. Las listas de piratas famosos y obras de ficción eran más largas, así que puse los que me resultaban más conocidos. La parte de las trampas está inspirada por una película de Indiana Jones (no recuerdo cuál). "Piratas del Caribe" no me pertenece (obviamente ¬¬), y lo mismo va por Bleach.

Próximo capítulo: "La señora de los anillos". Ichigo tendrá que internarse en las peligrosas tierras de Hueco Mundo junto a sus compañeros para destruir un extraño objeto mágico. Del éxito de su misión depende el futuro del mundo.


	3. La Señora de los Anillos

N.A: Siento que este tardara tanto, pero tuve un par de ideas para unos one-shots que no pude quitarme de la cabeza hasta que los escribí. Gracias por todos los comentarios, especialmente a pbdbgt, que casi siempre es la primera en dejar un comentario en mis historias (tengo curiosidad, ¿quién creías que era la persona del sueño anterior?) y a Hady-Chan, que es la única persona que conozco que no ha visto _El Señor de los Anillos _(bueno, no sé si "conocer" es la palabra adecuada). Espero que os guste.

Sueño 3: La señora de los anillos

Ichigo empezaba a acostumbrarse a despertar en lugares desconocidos. Esta vez, se encontraba en una explanada a los pies de una alta cadena de montañas. Se puso de pie, y se sacudía la ropa cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda. Se dio la vuelta, esperando recibir un puñetazo de cierta shinigami enana, pero para su sorpresa no era Rukia la que se le había acercado.

-Eh... ¿Ishida?

En efecto, era el quincy el que había aparecido, pero en vez de su traje blanco de siempre llevaba ropas de estilo europeo medieval en tonos verdes y marrones, el pelo más largo de lo normal y peinado hacia atrás, un arco de madera blanca con líneas pintadas en azul, un carcaj lleno de flechas y un par de cuchillos largos sujetos al cinto, y sus orejas se veían extrañamente puntiagudas. ¿Y era imaginación suya, o ahora era más alto?

-Por fin te has despertado, Frodichigo- dijo, ajustándose las gafas.

Ichigo parpadeó. ¿Cómo acababa de llamarlo?

En ese momento, aparecieron Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro, los tres llevando ropas de vivos colores como las de Ichigo.

-Ah, Samsado, Keipippin, Merzuiro, ya habéis llegado- los saludó Ishida.

-Si, los demás están de camino, Uryugolas- contestó Mizuiro. Chad asintió y Keigo lanzó un suspiro miserable, como si estuviera tan confuso a cerca de lo que estaban haciendo allí como Ichigo.

Sus tres amigos llegaron a la altura de Ishida, e Ichigo se dio cuenta de que incluso Chad era ahora más bajo que el quincy. ¿Y por qué iban los tres descalzos?

-Oye, Ishida, ¿desde cuándo eres tan alto?

-¿De qué estás hablando? Tengo la altura de siempre. Además, no soy Ishida, soy Uryugolas el elfo.

-¿Eh?

Ishida le lanzó una mirada de superioridad.

-¿Tan estúpido eres que ya ni recuerdas los nombres de tus compañeros? Aunque tampoco es que espere mucho de un hobbit...

-¿Un qué?- Esa palabra le resultaba conocida...- ¡Oh, ya sé! Estamos en el mundo de _El Señor de los Anillos_, ¿no? He visto las películas...

-¡¿Cómo que las películas? ¡Tendrías que haber leído los libros, que están mucho mejor!-Exclamó Ishida indignado. Pero antes de que Ichigo pudiera añadir algo, fueron interrumpidos.

-¿Ya se ha despertado Frodichigo?- Dijo otra voz familiar. Ichigo se giró para saludar a Renji, esperando ver a su alto amigo pelirrojo, pero en su lugar se encontró a un tipo fornido, de espesa barba roja y tan bajo que apenas llegaba a la cintura de Ishida.

Ichigo no pudo contenerse. Se echó a reír.

-Ahora no eres tan alto, ¿eh, Renji?- Lo picó, pero se detuvo cuando el pelirrojo le apuntó con un hacha casi tan grande como él.

-¡¿A quién llamas bajito, hobbit? ¡Sigo siendo más alto que tú! Además, no soy Renji, ¡soy Gimrenji el enano!

-Oye, ¿te das cuenta de que acabas de llamarte a ti mismo enano?

Una vena apareció en la frente de Renji.

-Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? ¡Desenfunda si te atreves, hobbit!

Ichigo, contento de poder desahogar su frustración con el pelirrojo, agarró la empuñadura de su arma y la desenfundó...

Para ver que no era más que un cuchillo de untar mantequilla.

-Ya no estás tan gallito, ¿eh?- Sonrió Renji, mientras el cabeza de zanahoria se quedaba en blanco mirando el cuchillo.

-Los hobbits son grandes cocineros- explicó Ishida, ajustándose las gafas.- Es normal que lleven siempre encima el equipamiento adecuado para hacer una buena comida.

-Qué, ¿sigues queriendo pelear?- Ichigo le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿a qué viene tanto escándalo?- Preguntó otra voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse (¡cómo no!) con Yoruichi y Kisuke. La ex-capitana de la segunda división vestía ropas oscuras de montaraz, con una larga espada sujeta al cinto. En cuanto a Urahara, como siempre era el que tenía el aspecto más raro de todos; llevaba una túnica y capa grises, su bastón era ahora mucho más largo, de forma que alcanzaba la punta de su enorme sombrero (a rayas blancas y verdes, desde luego) de alas anchas que le ensombrecían el rostro, ya de por sí bastante tapado por una larga y blanca barba postiza capaz de rivalizar con la del viejo Yamamoto.

Ichigo se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Y esas pintas?

-¿A qué te refieres, Frodichigo?- Preguntó a su vez Kisuke.

-¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? ¿Se puede saber a qué demonios viene la barba postiza?

-Bueno, no tenía tiempo de dejármela crecer, y todo buen mago necesita una larga barba blanca.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea tan estúpida?- Preguntó Ichigo. Urahara como siempre lo ignoró y siguió a lo suyo.

-Bien, ya que nos hemos reunido todos, este es el plan: Ya que no podemos ir al paso del sur porque está vigilado por el mago traidor Aizensaruman, atravesaremos las minas y luego nos dirigiremos en dirección sudeste hacia Hueco Mundo, donde destruiremos el artefacto maligno que puede provocar el fin del mundo si cae en manos del Señor Oscuro; ¡El Cristal de Nieve!

Ichigo sintió el impulso de tirarse del pelo. Ya estaban de nuevo con lo mismo.

-¿Otra vez el Cristal de Nieve? ¿No se suponía que era un anillo? ¿Y dónde está ese maldito Cristal, ya que estamos?

-Tú sabrás, lo tenías que llevar tú- señaló Yoruichi.

En esto, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que llevaba atada al cinto una caja de madera blanca, del tamaño de una mano más o menos. La cogió con curiosidad y fue a abrirla pero...

-¡ESPERA!- Gritaron todos a la vez. Ichigo se cayó de espaldas.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a todos?- Preguntó malhumorado, frotándose su dolorido trasero.

-¡No puedes abrir la caja!- lo regañó Yoruichi.- Si lo haces, los siervos del Señor Oscuro nos encontrarán. ¿Verdad, Uragandalf?

-Así es, Yoruicharagorn- asintió Kisuke.- Le he puesto un hechizo especial a esa caja para que sea indetectable para el Oscuro y los suyos. Ahora, pongámonos en marcha, de nuestra misión depende el futuro del mundo.

Tras este elocuente discurso de Urahara, echaron a andar. Ichigo suspiró y los siguió. A saber en que lío se estaba metiendo. ¿Y a dónde habían ido Rukia e Inoue? Tampoco es que estuviera deseoso de ver a la pequeña shinigami, al fin y al cabo siempre acababa golpeándolo, y aunque Orihime era de las pocas mujeres que conocía que no lo trataba a patadas, la idea de que hiciera otra vez de cocinera le revolvía el estómago. Literalmente. Y ahora que lo pensaba, si Aizen era el mago traidor, ¿quien era el Señor Oscuro? Ichigo casi prefería no saberlo.

Caminaron largo rato hasta que llegaron a una pared de piedra, tallada en un lado de la cordillera, en la que se veían marcas como de una puerta.

-Esta es la entrada de la mina- anunció Urahara.- Para abrirla, voy a recurrir a una ancestral y secreta técnica que ha pasado de generación en generación de magos desde tiempos inmemorables.

-¿Es un hechizo o algo así?- Preguntó Ichigo.

-No, vamos aporrearla con la cabeza de Keipippin.

-¡¿Qué?- Gritó Keigo.- ¡Ni hablar!

Intentó escapar, pero Renji y Chad lo sujetaron firmemente.

-No te preocupes, no te dolerá- le sonrió Yoruichi.- Recuerda que estamos en un sueño.

-¡Me da igual!- Lloriqueó Keigo.- ¡No quiero! ¡Ayúdame, Frodichigo!

Pero antes de que Ichigo pudiera hacer nada, los otros seis cogieron a Keigo y le estamparon la cabeza contra la puerta, que se abrió de inmediato.

-Oh, vaya. Parece que alguien no la cerró bien- observó Yoruichi.

-Tal vez deberíamos haber comprobado primero si ya estaba abierta- comentó Urahara rascándose su barba postiza.

Dejaron caer al inconsciente Keigo al suelo. Ichigo y Chad lo cargaron juntos y se adentraron en las profundidades de la tierra.

Kisuke hizo que su bastón empezara a brillar para iluminar el la gruta. Caminaron largo rato, tanto que le dio tiempo a Keigo para recuperarse y poder andar por su cuenta. A ambos lados se alzaban enormes columnas talladas como si fueran árboles, que sostenían el lejano techo sumido en tinieblas. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que...

El sonido de un tambor, retumbando como un trueno en las paredes de la mina, quebró la calma, y el pasaje en frente de ellos se iluminó con la luz rojiza de las llamas, como si el mismo infierno estuviera viniendo hacia ellos.

-Oh, vaya- dijo Urahara.- Es una de las criaturas del Señor Oscuro, el Kenbalrog. Esperaba que no nos lo fuéramos a encontrar.

-Espera, ¿sabías que había un enemigo aquí y aún así nos trajiste?- Preguntó Ichigo, pero cualquier respuesta que pudiera recibir fue cortada por la aparición de la criatura más temible que había visto nunca.

Kenpachi. Era él, sin ninguna duda. Pero si eso por si solo no fuera lo suficientemente aterrador, ahora era tan alto que rozaba el techo de la caverna, y su cuerpo entero estaba hecho de sombras y llamas. Lanzó una risa demoníaca y blandió una enorme espada de fuego en su dirección.

Kisuke dio un paso al frente, levantando su bastón, y la luz se intensificó. Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Ichigo. Recordaba aquella escena de la película: ahora el mago (Urahara) les ordenaría que corrieran y se enfrentaría solo al demonio en una batalla épica en la que solo uno sobreviviría. Kisuke tomó aire y...

-¡Sálvese quien pueda!

-¿Eh?

Para cuando Ichigo se quiso dar cuenta, todos sus compañeros habían salido corriendo (con Urahara a la cabeza), dejándolo atrás totalmente solo frente al demonio que ya cargaba contra él con su risa diabólica resonando en la caverna.

Ichigo gritó y salió corriendo detrás de ellos. Casi podía sentir el calor del fuego a su espalda mientras forzaba sus cortas piernas a correr más rápido. La caverna había empezado a derrumbarse a su alrededor, piedras y tierra cayendo a escasos centímetros de él. Y justo cuando pensó que no podría correr más, vio una luz a lo lejos. Hizo un último esfuerzo, alcanzó a sus compañeros, y juntos se precipitaron fuera de la mina, en el mismo instante en que una avalancha de piedras y tierra cubría la entrada. Rodaron por la ladera de la montaña, hasta caer en un amasijo de piernas y brazos.

-Uf, faltó poco- comentó Kisuke.- ¿Estáis todos bien?

Se oyeron varios asentimientos y gemidos de dolor, la mayor parte provenientes de Ichigo, que de alguna forma había acabado debajo de todos ellos, desde luego.

-¡Tú!- Gritó.- ¡¿No se suponía que tenías que luchar contra ese demonio?

-¿Y arriesgarme a quemarme el sombrero? ¡Ni hablar!- Contestó Urahara escandalizado.

Al fin consiguieron ponerse todos en pie y continuar su viaje en dirección sudeste. Kisuke iba a la cabeza, con Yoruichi a su lado, seguidos de cerca por Renji, Ishida, Mizuiro, Chad, Ichigo y atrás de todo, Keigo. El paisaje fue pasando poco a poco de una espesa arboleda a un extenso llano, y de allí a un pantano. En cuanto lo atravesaron, se adentraron en un terreno pedregoso, y pronto se vieron rodeados por las altas paredes de piedra de un cañón.

De pronto, Urahara se detuvo, por lo que Yoruichi también se paró. Y Renji, y Chad, y Mizuiro, e Ichigo también. Pero Keigo iba despistado, así que chocó con Ichigo, que chocó con Mizuiro, que chocó con Chad, que chocó con Renji, que chocó con Yoruichi, que chocó con Kisuke, que no tenía con quien chocar así que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo. Todos se giraron para lanzarle una mirada poco amistosa a Keigo.

-Los siento- murmuró el chico, tragando saliva.

Ichigo dejó escapar un bufido y volvió a mirar hacia delante, intentando ver qué era lo que hizo que Urahara se parara en primer lugar.

Dos figuras cubiertas de la cabeza a los pies con pesadas capas más oscuras que la noche más cerrada y montadas sobre altos corceles negros les impedían el paso. Ichigo y sus compañeros se pusieron en guardia (excepto Keigo, que se escondió temblando detrás de él), sujetando sus armas, esperando por un ataque.

-¿Quienes son?- Preguntó Ichigo.

-Son los Nazgul, espectros a las órdenes del Señor Oscuro- explicó Ishida (cómo no).

Entonces, la figura más baja de las dos que los enfrentaban levantó una mano enguantada, señalando a Ichigo, y dijo con voz cavernosa:

-Entréganos el anillo, Frodichigo Bolsaki.

-... ¿Eh?- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Ichigo. Aquella voz... Sonaba extrañamente familiar.

De pronto, lo recordó.

-Espera un momento... ¿Rukia?

Entonces, las dos figuras se apartaron las capuchas que las cubrían, revelando a la pequeña shinigami y a Orihime.

-¡Hola, Kurosaki-kun!- Lo saludó la joven alegremente agitando su mano.

-Inoue, no puedes saludarlo así- la regañó Rukia.- Recuerda que nos toca hacer de malos.

-Oh, es verdad- Orihime se llevó un dedo a la barbilla con aire inocente.- Lo siento, Kuchiki-san.

-¡Hey, un momento!-Gritó Ichigo.- ¿Por qué demonios estáis vosotras dos en el bando enemigo? ¿No les toca siempre a los Espada?

-Sí, pero es que están todos ocupados hoy- explicó Rukia.

-¿Ocupados? ¿Cómo que "ocupados"?

-Pues verás- empezó Orihime-; Yammy estaba comiendo.

-Aaroniero se cayó por las escaleras de Las Noches- siguió Rukia.- Se rompió ese tanque raro que tiene por cabeza, así que ha ido a que se lo arreglaran.

-Szayel Aporro estaba ocupado con un experimento nuevo.

-Zommari estaba meditando.

-Grimmjow fue a cazar ratones.

-Nnoitra volvió a desafiar a Neliel. Va a tener que pasarse un mes en el hospital.

-Ulquiorra aceptó una invitación de un grupo de fangirls para ir a un concierto de música emo en el mundo de los vivos.

-Harribel se fue de vacaciones a Hawai con su Fracción.

-Barragan tiene problemas de espalda y artritis.

-Stark estaba durmiendo y no hubo forma de despertarlo.

-Así que ninguno pudo venir- concluyó Orihime.

-Y como en _El Señor de los Anillos_ casi todos lo personajes son hombres, decidimos hacer nosotras el papel de Nazgul- añadió Rukia.

-...- Ichigo no supo qué decir. La verdad, es que visto así tenía sentido.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?- Silencio. Rukia dio una palmada y añadió:- Bien, entonces podemos continuar- desenfundó una larga espada negra y Orihime hizo lo mismo.- ¡Vamos, a por ellos, Inoue!

-¡Si, Kuchiki-san!

Y se lanzaron al galope hacia el grupo. Todos echaron a correr, consiguiendo de alguna inexplicable forma mantenerse por delante de los caballos.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Ichigo.- ¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué vosotras tenéis caballos y nosotros no?

-¡La vida no es justa, Frodichigo!- Gritó Rukia alegremente a su espalda. Orihime dejó escapar una risita. Parecía que las dos se lo estaban pasando en grande.- ¡Ahora, entréganos el anillo!

-¡Ni muerto! ¡¿Y no habíamos quedado en que no era un anillo?

-¡¿Y a mí que me preguntas? ¡Yo sólo estoy siguiendo el guión!

El grupo fue perseguido durante un buen rato más, corriendo entre el laberinto que formaban los cañones, hasta que de pronto, el suelo desapareció bajo los pies de Ichigo. Se mantuvo exactamente un segundo en el aire antes de caer rodando por una empinada ladera. A sus espaldas, sus perseguidoras se detuvieron al borde del foso, sus monturas encabritadas y las capas ondeando a sus espaldas. Oyó a Rukia gritar una maldición muy poco femenina.

-Uf, esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre- comentó Urahara, recogiendo el sombrero, que había caído cerca de él. Lo sacudió un poco antes de ponérselo y se arregló la barba postiza, que se le había torcido, mientras veía cómo los demás se ponían en pie.- Al menos estáis todos bien, ¿no?

-¡Habla por ti, viejo chiflado!- Gritó una voz desde lo que Kisuke había supuesto era una mullida colchoneta que había parado su caída.- ¡¿Queréis salir de encima mía de una puñetera vez? ¡¿Por qué demonios me toca siempre debajo!

-Ohhh... Eso no ha sonado muy bien- murmuró Urahara con una sonrisa pícara. Ichigo se sonrojó y le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

Una vez que todos se hubieron bajado de la espalda de Ichigo, examinaron sus alrededores. Se encontraban en un desierto de arena blanca, una enorme montaña se perfilaba contra el oscuro horizonte a un lado, y al opuesto se alzaba una nívea torre hasta el cielo.

-Esto debe de ser Hueco Mundo, el lugar donde fue forjado el Cristal de Nieve- comentó Ishida.

-¡Mirad!- Exclamó Urahara de pronto, señalando con un melodramático gesto a la enorme construcción de piedra blanca.- ¡Ahí está el Señor Oscuro!

Ichigo miró hacia la torre y sus ojos fueron ascendiendo por la base más y más arriba. Contuvo el aliento en anticipación. Allí, en la cima, como observando el mundo entero en toda su maligna gloria...

Había un enorme, blanco y esponjoso conejo Chappy.

La cara de WTF que puso Ichigo no tuvo precio.

-Será una broma, ¿no?

De pronto, un agudo chirrido atravesó el aire, y todos miraron hacia arriba. En el cielo volaban dos extraños monstruos de alas coriáceas y largos cuellos.

-¡Maldición, son los Nazgul otra vez!- Exclamó Ishida. Sacó una flecha y tensó el arco, apuntando a las criaturas que se acercaban cada vez más.- ¡Corre, Frodichigo! ¡Tienes que destruir el Cristal de Nieve! ¡Nosotros los entretendremos!

Todos asintieron a la vez, preparando sus armas (excepto Keigo, que se escondió detrás de una piedra). Ichigo observó las expresiones decididas de sus compañeros, y tomó una decisión.

-¡Bien, cuento con vosotros!

Echó a correr hacia el enorme volcán en el centro de Hueco Mundo. Sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle y los pulmones le ardían, pero no se detuvo ni un solo instante. Escaló la ladera del volcán hasta que descubrió un camino que llevaba a una gruta.

Se adentró rápidamente en las profundidades del volcán. El calor era asfixiante y apestaba a azufre. Ichigo tuvo que taparse la nariz para no inhalar los vapores venenosos que infestaban la gruta.

Llegó a una plataforma de piedra que se alzaba sobre un foso de lava, y cuando por fin creyó que podría tirar su carga e irse, la tierra a su alrededor empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué demonios...?- Masculló Ichigo.

El volcán estaba entrando en erupción.

Ichigo intentó escapar, pero la entrada de la cueva quedó cerrada por una avalancha de rocas. El suelo bajo sus pies tembló y se derrumbó, precipitando a Ichigo hacia un abismo de lava y fuego...

[…]

Keigo Asano se despertó gritando. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que sólo había sido un sueño, suspiró aliviado. Sin embargo, esta sensación duró bien poco. Una zapatilla rosa, ocupada por un fino, pero increíblemente fuerte pie, unido a su vez a una larga pierna femenina le golpeó la cabeza y lo mandó volando al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡¿A qué vienen esos gritos a estas horas de la mañana?- Bramó su hermana, despertando a todo el edificio, y a media ciudad de paso.

-He... He tenido una pesadilla, nee-san- intentó explicarse Keigo, aún aturdido por el golpe.

No hace falta decir que su hermana no lo consideró una excusa válida.

Un par de horas después, Mizuiro Kojima se encontraba en la calle, esperando por su viejo amigo para ir al instituto. Por alguna extraña razón, no se sorprendió cuando lo vio aparecer con la cara llena de moretones.

-¿Otra vez has tenido problemas con tu hermana, Keigo?

El chico empezó a quejarse sobre su loca y tiránica pariente, para luego cambiar de tema y empezar a contarle un extraño sueño que había tenido esa noche.

Mizuiro sacudió la cabeza, ignorándolo mientras hacía lo que quisiera que siempre hacía con su móvil. Mira que le había dicho veces que ver las versiones extendidas de las tres películas de _El Señor de los Anillos_ seguidas era demasiado...

* * *

><p><span>Shinigami Cup:<span>

Ishida: Hoy, vamos a hablar de _El Señor de los Anillos (la pantalla a su espalda se enciende mostrando a un hombre mayor con una pipa en la boca). El Señor de los Anillos_ fue escrito por John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, filólogo y escritor inglés del siglo XX. Está dividido en seis libros, agrupados en tres volúmenes: _La Comunidad del Anillo, Las Dos Torres_ y _El Retorno del Rey, _que fueron publicados por primera vez en Gran Bretaña entre 1954 y 1955, y se lo considera una de las mejores novelas del siglo XX. Originalmente, _El Señor de los Anillos _fue escrito como una continuación de _El Hobbit_, que estaba dirigido a un público más joven, pero a medida que Tolkien lo fue escribiendo adquirió un tono más maduro que el anterior. Hay quien afirmó que es una alegoría de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero Tolkien negó que esa fuera su intención. La historia de la Tierra Media está recogida en _El Silmarillion_, y algunas historias han sido más desarrolladas en otros libros como _Los Hijos de Húrin, _ambos publicados póstumamente.

Ichigo: No me lo digas; información sacada de Wikipedia.

Ishida: _(ajustándose las gafas) _Pues no, esta vez saqué la información de los libros.

Ichigo: ¿También para las películas?

Ishida: _(firmemente)_ No voy a hablar de las películas. Son malísimas.

Ichigo: _(extrañado)_ ¿Por qué lo dices? A mi me parecieron muy buenas.

Ishida _(escandalizado)_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No se parecen en nada a los libros! ¡Cambiaron muchísimas cosas! ¡Los libros están muchísimo mejor!

Ichigo: _(mirándolo con cara rara)_ No sabía que fueras un friki de _El Señor de los Anillos, _Ishida.

Ishida: _(sonrojándose y ajustándose las gafas)_ Cállate.

* * *

><p>N.A: Intenté no hacer muy larga la enciclopedia shinigami, porque si me pusiera a hablar de <em>El Señor de los Anillos <em>no acabaría nunca. Tengo que admitir que hace algún tiempo estuve realmente obsesionada con esa saga (me leí enteros los tres libros y _El Hobbit_ dos veces, algunos pasajes tantas que ya he perdido la cuenta, y también leí _El Silmarillion_ y _Los Hijos de Húrin_). Hablando de eso, creo que los derechos de autor de la saga pasaron a uno de los hijos de Tolkien, Christopher. A mi no, desde luego.

Al principio pensé a poner a Rukia como la "Señora Oscura" (de ahí el título del capítulo), pero luego se me ocurrió que Chappy quedaría mejor (me encanta ese conejo ^^), y dejé el título como estaba, de todas formas no se me ocurría uno mejor.

Próximo capítulo: Pesadilla antes de Halloween. ¡Capítulo especial del día de difuntos!

P.D: Por motivos personales no sé si podré subir el próximo capítulo exactamente el 31, pero estará listo para la semana que viene, eso seguro.


	4. Pesadilla antes de Halloween

N.A: ¡Feliz Halloween! Con tres días de retraso, pero mejor tarde que nunca. ¿no? Tampoco iba a esperar un año para sacar este capítulo... Por cierto, la idea se me ocurrió escuchando la versión de _This is Halloween_ de Marilyn Manson a la una de la madrugada (no preguntéis que hacía a esas horas escuchando ese tipo de música). En fin, gracias a todos por comentar, este es un bastante más corto que los capítulos anteriores, espero que os guste.

Sueño 4: Pesadilla antes de Halloween

Ichigo se despertó, como empezaba a ser costumbre, en un lugar totalmente desconocido. Suspiró, cansado ya de todos esos sueños raros, y como siempre miró a su alrededor, preguntándose a qué se iba a enfrentar ahora. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

Plastilina.

Todo su cuerpo, incluso el esmoquin negro a rayas blancas que vestía, estaba hecho de plastilina. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, sus manos estaban en los huesos. Literalmente.

-¡Ichigo!- El shinigami sustituto se giró para encontrarse con Rukia. Y no sólo Rukia, sino que todos y cada uno de los personajes de _Bleach_ estaban allí, hechos de plastilina y disfrazados de monstruos.

-¡Vamos, levántate, Ichigo! ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!- Añadió Rukia. Ella y su hermano iban vestidos de vampiros. A su lado Inoue, disfrazada como una Frankenstein femenina, asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Espera un momento, ¿no habíamos hecho ya un especial de Halloween?- Preguntó Ichigo, rascándose la cabeza, que ahora era una limpia y blanca calavera. Aunque aún conservaba su mata de cabello naranja.

-Que poco observador eres, Kurosaki- lo criticó Ishida, que iba de lo que parecía el monstruo del lago. Renji, disfrazado de hombre-lobo, lanzó una risita burlona.- Esto no es lo mismo que lo de aquella vez.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué es?

-¡Esto es Halloween!- Exclamaron todos a la vez.

-¿Eh?

Todos se miraron con sonrisas pícaras que a Ichigo no le gustaron nada, y de pronto, algunos Arrancar sacaron de alguna parte unos extraños instrumentos musicales y comenzaron a tocar una melodía discordante, pero extrañamente pegadiza. Y como si Ichigo no estuviera ya suficientemente sorprendido, Grimmjow empezó a cantar con voz rasposa, aunque nada desagradable:

-Niños, niñas y los demás, si venís os voy a enseñar algo extraño que hay aquí: la ciudad de Halloween.

-Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween- corearon todos a la vez.- Gritos en la oscuridad. Esto es Halloween; la función ya va a empezar; somos traviesos y a todos vamos a asustar. -Mi ciudad, vamos a gritar, en la ciudad de Halloween- cantó Byakuya.

-Yo soy el que se esconde en todas partes, dientes afilados, ojos muy brillantes- cantó Kenpachi.

-Yo siempre me escondo detrás de la escalera, siempre tengo arañas en mi cabellera- entonó Yachiru en contraste con su mejor voz aguda de niña buena. Y todos a la vez corearon:

-Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween Halloween Halloween Halloween.

-En la ciudad que es mi hogar el día de difuntos voy a celebrar- cantaron Rukia y Orihime a dueto.

-Mi ciudad os encantará, todo el mundo sabe que algo va a pasar- entonó Toshiro.

-Mira donde vas, muy bien escondido hay algo que te asustará y te hará gritar- cantó Szayel.

-¡Gritar!- corearon todos.

-Esto es Halloween- cantó Nel.- Míralo que asco da.

-¿Te asusté?- Intervino Gin.- ¡Pues hay que bien!

-Si quieres apostar, tira el dado y a jugar- cantó Unohana.- Brilla la luna en la oscuridad.

-Vamos a gritar, vamos a gritar- cantó Rangiku.- En la ciudad de Halloween.

-Yo soy el payaso que te hace llorar; de pronto aparece y desaparecerá- cantó Kurotsuchi.

-Yo soy aquel al que nunca ves- cantó Ukitake.

-Yo soy el viento estremecedor- cantó Aizen.

-Sombra enemiga del astro rey, lleno tus sueños de terror- cantó Ulquiorra. Y todos a la vez corearon:

-Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween Halloween Halloween Halloween Halloween Halloween.

-Escuchadme con atención, sin temor no hay emoción- cantó Hisagi.

-Junto a ti yo soy feliz, trabajando en Halloween- cantó Tousen.

-Mi ciudad os encantará, todo el mundo sabe que algo va a pasar- cantó Ikakku.

-Si Jack Skellington te atrapa, un susto de muerte te dará y verás- cantó Yumichika.

-Esto es Halloween, ¡todos a gritar!- cantó Yoruichi.

-Vamos a atrapar a un tipo especial- cantó Soi-Fong.

-Nuestro Jack es el rey de la oscuridad, todos aplauden al rey del mal- cantó Ishida, y todos a coro añadieron:

-Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween Halloween Halloween Halloween Halloween.

-En la ciudad que es mi hogar, el día de difuntos voy a celebrar- otra vez Rukia y Orihime. Y todos comenzaron a entonar, tan alto que casi le revientan los tímpanos al pobre Ichigo:

-¡La la la la la la la la la la la la la la!

Y por último, por encima de todas las demás voces, se oyó la de Shirosaki:

-¡Wiiii...!

En cuanto los ecos de la voz del Hollow sin nombre se apagaron, la música cesó y se hizo el silencio. Ichigo se los quedó mirando.

-Estáis todos locos.

-¡Siiiii!

Ichigo suspiró. Quizás ser el único cuerdo en un grupo de locos lo convertía en el más loco de todos.

-¡Ez Halloween, Itsygo!- Dijo Nel, vestida de brujita, subiéndose a su espalda.

-¡Eso, Ichi! ¡Hay que celebrarlo!- Añadió Yachiru, disfrazada de diablilla, subiéndosele también a la chepa. La pequeña demonio le dio unos "golpecitos amistosos", tan fuerte que Ichigo perdió la cabeza, literalmente. Cosas de ser un esqueleto.

Ichigo gritó mientras su cabeza rodaba por el suelo. Su cuerpo se levantó y salió corriendo detrás de ella, pero algún gracioso le puso la zancadilla y cayó al suelo. Alguien dio una patada a la cabeza de Ichigo, y luego otra y otra; e Ichigo (o su cabeza más bien) siguió rodando de un lado a otro mientras la fiesta continuaba.

Aquel Halloween, el "Ichi-fútbol", como Yachiru lo bautizó, fue el juego más popular de la fiesta, que duró hasta bien pasada la medianoche.

[…]

El Hollow de Ichigo, o Shirosaki, u Ogihci Ikasoruk, o como queráis llamarlo, se despertó en el mundo interior de Ichigo con una gran sonrisa. Había soñado que se libraba de Ichigo y que le daba patadas a su cabeza a lo largo de un campo de calabazas. Se desperezó, observando el cielo azul y los rascacielos que se mantenían horizontales en el aire. En el que estaba justo al lado de donde Shirosaki había estado durmiendo, el Hollow vio al viejo Zangetsu, que observaba a una figura tumbada en el edificio. Una figura odiosamente familiar.

Shirosaki saltó al edificio de al lado y se les acercó. Zangetsu ni siquiera le lanzó una mirada. El Hollow se sentó al lado del alma durmiente de Ichigo, pero pronto se aburrió. ¿Y qué se le ocurrió hacer para divertirse? Intentar matarlo, evidentemente.

Por suerte, Ichigo debió notar inconscientemente los instintos asesinos del Hollow, porque se despertó justo a tiempo para ver una versión en blanco de su zanpakuto caer sobre él. Logró esquivarla por un pelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?- Gritó el shinigami sustituto. Su Hollow interno se encogió de hombros.

-Me aburro. ¡Pelea conmigo, Ichigo!

-¡Ni muerto!- El chico de pelo de zanahoria se dio la vuelta y desapareció, abandonando su mundo interior.

Shirosaki chasqueó la lengua. Zangetsu también se había ido, así que no tenía a nadie con quien matar el tiempo. Así que decidió dar un paseo, y echó a andar, tatareando entre dientes la melodía de _This is Halloween_.

[…]

Ichigo se despertó, ahora si, en su habitación. Dio un par de vueltas en su cama, pero no pudo volver a dormirse. Y tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas, no le apetecía nada que su Hollow interno volviera a intentar matarlo. ¿Es que ahora ni siquiera podía dormir tranquilo sin que lo atacara algún psicópata desquiciado? Así que acabó por levantarse. Con un profundo suspiro, se vistió, fue al baño y bajó las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del comedor y...

-¡SORPRESA!

Y tanto que era una sorpresa. Apelotonados en el pequeño comedor de la casa de los Kurosaki (decorada con motivos de Halloween en negro, blanco y naranja), estaban todos los personajes de _Bleach._

-¡Ichigo!- Le llegó la voz de Isshin. El hombre emergió de entre la multitud, derribando a su paso a Aizen (que cayó de bruces sobre una tarta de calabaza), a Byakuya (que le lanzó una mirada venenosa mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio lo más dignamente posible) y a Omaeda (que para su desgracia cayó sobre su capitana, la cual no tardó un segundo en molerlo a golpes).- ¡Ven a celebrar Halloween con tu papi!

El viejo Kurosaki se lanzó hacia su hijo, que se limitó a cerrar la puerta. El sonido de Isshin golpeándose de cabeza contra la puerta retumbó en toda la casa.

Ichigo lanzó otro suspiro de cansancio y volvió a su habitación. Tal vez no era tan mala idea volver a la cama. O podía ponerse a estudiar. Cualquier cosa con tal de no volver al comedor, al menos no hasta que se hubieran ido todos.

Y así, Ichigo Kurosaki se encerró en su cuarto, dando un sonoro portazo a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p><span>Shinigami Cup:<span>

Ishida: Hoy, vamos a hablar de la película que inspiró esta historia _(la pantalla a su espalda se enciende, mostrando el cartel promocional de "Pesadilla antes de Navidad"). Nightmare before Chistmas_, traducida en España como _Pesadilla antes de Navidad _y en Hispanoamérica como _El extraño mundo de Jack_, fue estrenada en 1993. La idea original fue de Tim Burton, fue dirigida por Henry Selick y la música fue compuesta por Danny Elfman. Está realizada con la técnica de "stop motion" que consiste crear animaciones a partir de imágenes fijas consecutivas.

Ichigo: ¿Sabes que esto me ha traumatizado para el resto de mis días?

Ishida: _(con una sonrisa orgullosa)_ Bien, ese era el objetivo.

Ichigo: _(cabreado)_ Hijo de...

_(En ese momento, Jack Skellington entra en escena)_

Jack: Oh, aquí estáis. Todos os están buscando.

Ichigo: ¿Todos?

_(Jack tira de un cordón y una cortina a un lado de la sala se abre, revelando a todos los personajes de "Bleach" y "Pesadilla antes de Navidad")_

Todos: ¡Feliz Halloween!

_(Ichigo los mira con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Cuando se le pasa la sorpresa, lanza un suspiro de agotamiento)_

Ichigo: No me voy a librar de celebrar Halloween, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>N.A: Nada mejor para celebrar Halloween que ver <em>Pesadilla antes de Navidad<em>. O cualquier película de Tim Burton, la verdad. Me encantan sus películas, si no habéis visto esta os la recomiendo aún más que _El Señor de los Anillos_ (parece que había más de una persona que no la había visto, y la verdad es que si no os gusta ese tipo de películas de fantasía épica de estilo medieval no os la recomiendo). La letra de la canción es la de la traducción española de la película, los personajes que intervienen tienen seiyus que también son cantantes (si, hasta Kurotsuchi; lástima que ha Ichigo no lo podía poner cantando porque no encajaría con la historia). Como siempre, ni _Bleach_ ni _Nightmare before Chistmas _me pertenecen (y estoy empezando a preguntarme por qué esta es la única de mis historias en la que me molesto en poner el disclaimer).

Próximo capítulo: "Seireitei High School". Otro universo alterno ambientado en el melodramático mundo del instituto. Amoríos, amistades, profesores excéntricos, abusones, hormonas por doquier... Nada que no se haya visto antes, ¿verdad?

P.D: Ya os aviso ahora que el siguiente capítulo va a tardar (deberes, clases y otras cosas molestas del mundo real, ya sabéis).


End file.
